Switched
by The Asakura Twins
Summary: This is about Hao and Yoh, They something to do with switching, as the title suggests! very good in our opinion! please read and review!


Switched

By The Asakura Twins

Yoh: This is so weird!

Hao:  Yes, intriguing is it not?

Yoh: Huh?

Hao: *sigh* must I always make things understandable to your intelligence?

Yoh: Um……..kind of. ^^'.

Hao: what it meant was, interesting, new vocabulary Yoh, intriguing is, interesting.

Yoh: Ok, whatever! (Not listening) let's get started with the story thingy!

Hao: *rolls eyes* what did I do to deserve this?

Yoh: Think, Hao. Think hard.

Hao: I always think.  It is you we have to worry about now is it not little brother?

Yoh: You talk funny.

Hao: It is you who talks funny, I am just not lazy, and let us get on with the fanfiction.  
Yoh: You mean the ficcy?

Hao: Yes, Yoh……the…. "ficcy"

Chapter One:

            They had no odd dreams the night before it happened.  Everything had been normal.  They hadn't had any strange conversations or thoughts.  Life had been going along as usual.  Hao trying to get Yoh's soul, and Yoh trying to keep it. 

            But when Yoh awoke, something was different.  He wasn't sure  what, and did not have the energy to find out.  

            Yoh yawned and sat up, his bed seemed unusually comfortable.  His bed was never comfortable, Anna had been making sure of that lately.  Some kind of stupid training program.  

            But it appeared that his bed was made of silk and satin.  This was odd, maybe Anna was in a good mood, maybe she wanted something, maybe.......he was going to die, and he was unaware of it. 

            He looked around the room and it was extremely large, and unfamiliar.  The room was very hot.  

            Yoh scratched his head, shrugged, and began to walk across the room, but as he got out of bed, he felt long silky hair fall across his back.  That was not normal, not normal at all.  He had heard of overnight hair growth, but this was too much.  

            He shrugged again.  He noticed a large mirror and mentally noted whoever owned this room must be very vain.  (Hao: I AM NOT!!  *runs hand through hair making sure it is in good condition.  Yoh: Yes you are *messes his own hair up*)

            He looked at himself in the mirror kind of blinking, and headed out of the door, and went, "wait a minute,"  went back to the mirror and yelled, "WHAAAAAAAAhaaaaaaat?!"

            Opacho scurried into the room saying, "What happened!? What happened?!"

            Yoh blinked.  "Opacho?"

            "Yes Hao-sama?"

            He blinked again, "Um, I'm not Hao, Opacho."

            Opacho nearly screeched, "HAO SAMA HAS A FEVER, HAO SAMA  HAS AMNESIA!!!!  HAO SAMA DOESN'T THINK HE IS HAO SAMA!!  MARI, MACCHI, KANA!  COME QUICK!!!"

            Mari, and Macchi rushed into the room saying, "What?!  What?!  What do you mean Opacho?!"  

Kana slowly followed smoking a cigarette and said, "huh?"  

Yoh said, "NO! I'm really not Hao!!!  I'm YOH!  I'm YOH!  I'm The one you don't like!"

Opacho screamed and fainted.

Mari said, "HAO-SAMA DOES HAVE A FEVER!"

Macchi almost cried, and choked out, "is he dying?"

Kana blinked and asked, "what is going on?"

Opacho suddenly jumped up.  "Well number one, he denies being Hao-sama.  Number two, he says can't instead of can not…...and he says he's……….he says he's….YOH!!!!"  

The hanagumi gasped. "NO!"

"IT"S TRUE!"

All of them actually screamed. 

Yoh finally got a good look at himself in the mirror pushing through the crowd.

He didn't look that different, to him.  Sure his hair was longer……and taken better care of, but did that matter?  Sure he didn't have any scars on him, that was nice!  Wait a minute, Hao had long hair that was taken care of, and no scars….and so Yoh came to the conclusion,   he was in Hao's body.   (duh)

Wait a second,  HE  WAS IN HAO"S BODY!!!  That meant that Hao was in Yoh's body!!  Who knows what torture and horror he would reek in Yoh's body?  He had a reputation to uphold!  If Hao killed somebody, everyone would think that Yoh did, and Yoh would get in trouble, who knows how long he would be grounded, Hao never got grounded for anything……..And Anna would slap him!!!  And plus…..Hao would kill his friends….he liked his friends…..and probably hit on Anna.

Yoh screamed and fainted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Opacho got him an ice pack and laid him in bed assuming that Hao-sama, was extremely ill.  

(Hao: I think we should leave it off here.  Yoh: I wanna go farther, I wanna write the part where you find out you're me, that will be weird.  Hao: it won't take me half as long as it took you.  Yoh:  Bet it does.  Yeah you're pretty smart.  Hao: Of course I am. I am me….The great Hao Asakura….Yoh: Not anymore!!!  Hao: *is shocked*  You are right….Oh my gosh…..I am not,  Hao anymore…..heh….eeeee….ah…..oooooh….YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY HAIR OR SCAR MY BODY YOH ASAKURA!!!  *rocks back and forth*  Yoh:  You know I will  Hao: and I was so close to perfection.  Wait a minute, if I am you, I have disgusting hair, and scars!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH  THAT IS NOT PERFECTION!!!  THAT IS, THAT IS, YOU!!!  Yoh: yup, and you are me. Meh-heh!  Hao: we need to start the fiction again…..or as you would say,  "ficcy"  Yoh: FICCY!!  Ficcyficcy,   FICCY!!!^_^!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hao awoke.  In a lumpy bed, incredibly uncomfortable.  It slightly confused him, but he was much too tired to think about it.  

"what are there, rocks in the pillow?" he mumbled, he checked and it turned out, there were.  

He raised an eyebrow, "this, is not a funny joke.  Quite the opposite actually."  He gasped.  His voice!  What happened to his voice?!  It was………it was………brighter.  

Hao cleared his throat and tried talking again, with the same results.

He clenched his throat and made a gagging noise.  He assumed that he had actually gotten strep throat.  But Hao Asakura didn't get strep throat!  He just didn't!

Feeling incredibly uneasy, he walked across the small cold room.  He noticed that there was not much in there.  Not even a mirror.  This person obviously didn't have any kind of self confidence….or free will.  

He casually ran his hand through his hair as he started towards the door.  His hand felt nothing beyond his shoulders and he went back to the top to run them through again, and again, and again, and again, and again.  He felt even more uneasy then before and took both of his hands just to make sure….that it was gone.  "No. No. No. this is not happening.  This is a bad dream.  Y-yes yes! It is a bad dream….." His voice got shaky, "My hair is gone!  My hair is gone!  Wake up WAKE UP!!!"  

"I'm up, I'm up!" Horo horo's voice came from down the hall.  

In a very nervous voice Hao said, "h-horo,  horo?"  He was shaking.  "O-o-opacho?  OPACHO!!  Come here!!  Come here!!!  Where ARE YOU?!"  

"Very funny," came Manta's voice. 

 Hao ran out of the room, scurried down the stairs, and saw Anna Kyouyama in the kitchen.

"There you are!" Anna snapped, "Were you planning on sleeping the day away?! Make breakfast!"

Hao just shuddered and gulped. 

"Hello?!" The blonde came up to his face, staring him down.

"H-hi," Hao said weakly.

"Yoh! Stop being stupid and make breakfast!"

By the time she said it, Hao had long realized what had happened to him, but just hearing her say it made him scream. The most blood curdling, ear splitting, window crashing scream that can only come from someone who has just been traumatized for life. He ran up the stairs yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

He slammed the door and began smashing his face in his rock pillow over and over. Still screaming "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! I WILL BE GOOD! I WILL BE NICE! WAKE UP!"

And as all this was happening, a muffled yell from down the hall was repetitively said, "I'm up! I'm UP!" Horo horo yelled, exasperated..

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hao:  …I hate this.  Why am I stuck in that, that, thing's body?  Have you seen his hair?!

Yoh:  You're always saying I'm you….now it's true.

Hao: I AM NOT YOU!!!  Well…..I am…..but I take better care of myself than you do!!!! 

Yoh: physically, but your social life could use some work

Hao: *glares* Why do I need to have a social life?

Yoh:  You're me now…….You better not ruin my social life!

Hao: and YOU better not GET me one.

Yoh:  I'm a people person

Hao: become a…..NOT people person.

Yoh: anti social?

Hao: IT"S BODY IS RUBBING OFF ON MY PERFECT MIND!!!!

Yoh:  That's not very nice. * mutters*

Hao:  I have never claimed to be nice.

Yoh:  but you're me now and I have…

Hao: -_-'  dear otouto,  My body is yours….not my soul…..well it is also soul…….but you, are borrowing it.  

Yoh:  nyah *sticks out tongue*

Hao:  'nyah' as you say, is not a word.

Yoh:  but it's quite usefull!  Nyah nyah!

Hao: Otouto, I fear there is no hope for you, so why do not just become a part of me and make it all better!?

Yoh: but,  I'd have to take your soul cause I'm you!

Hao: my body baka,  not my memories.

Yoh:  Anyway!!!  In the next chapter Hao has to cook!!!!

Hao: and ever annoying Yoh will try to fill my impossible to fill shoes….and I do not cook.

Yoh:  You do now!!!

*p.s to all…who think we don't like Hao……or Yoh……we do…..we just torture them….well…they're us so we torture ourselves…..isn't it fun to torture yourselves……we sound like Jeanne….oh and….we AREN"T multiple personality people…..there is actually two of us….just so….you don't think we are crazy.*


End file.
